


Hello, Gorgeous

by supergreak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/F, Irony, Logic Need Not Apply, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/pseuds/supergreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She spotted the Corvette from across the parking garage and rumbled deep in her carriage, turning up the radio as she pulled smoothly into the parking space.  Now <em>that</em> was one beautiful car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Off Your Coat (Don't You Know You Can't Win?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812268) by [jenna_thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn). 



She spotted the Corvette from across the parking garage and rumbled deep in her carriage, turning up the radio as she pulled smoothly into the parking space. Now _that_ was one beautiful car.

Her driver and his brother made small talk with the man in the suit, but Baby was too distracted by the cherry red car, sleek and shiny to pay much attention.

_Hey there,_ She purred, inching forward in the spot (Dean wouldn't notice). _What's your name?_

The 'vette giggled, wiggling her front tire coquetishly. _Lola. You come here often? I think I would've recognized such a gorgeous car amongst all the...plain black SUVs of this world._

_You have to work with those brutes?_ Baby sighed. _You poor thing. A bunch of classless idiots. Hang out with me, I'll show you a real good time._

Before Lola could respond, Dean was climbing in and restarting her engine. Not that she didn't want to show off her stuff to Lola, but come on! Way to cockblock!

She retaliated by switching the radio station on their way out the door, cranking up the volume as they drove smoothly past. She showed off just a _little_ on her turn as the singer's voice rang out, echoing around the parking garage.

> _Don't you forget about forget about me._

The next time she saw Lola was on a dusty old highway at two A.M., on her way back to civilization from a wendigo hunt. She was pulled over on the side of the road, mud streaked down her sides and some...unidentified slime on her nose, and her hood was up. Quite frankly, she looked _terrible_.

The boys were too busy having deep conversations to see her- in fact, Baby had to take control to keep a distracted Dean from swerving offroad far too much for comfort. So she just smoothly pulled up behind them, popped her trunk, and honked, drawing the attention of the dozing leather-clad man on Lola's trunk. The cad.

_Hello there, Lola! Fancy seeing you again, even if you look a little worse for the wear_. She turned her engine off and released Dean's seatbelt while he swore.

Sam was laughing. "Dude, if I didn't know better, I'd say the car pulled over on its own."

 

Dean grumbled, but got out of the car and shut her door. "One, my baby is a _she_ , not an _it_. Two, don't you think I would know if I had a sentient car?"

Baby resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Humans_ , she sighed. _Can't live with 'em, can't live without em._

Lola croaked out a laugh. _Oh, yes, and they always think they're right, don't they? Mine, I tried to hint and suggest and draw attention to the fact that the bullets in, erm, a classified location dinged my radiator hose, but did they listen? No, they did not. And of course we're, you know, sixty miles out from anything and I'm a hot mess...it's just embarrassing._

Baby nudged Dean forward towards the bowman, who squinted at them cautiously from Lola's side. _Nothing to be ashamed of, doll, it happens to the rest of us. And I happen to keep spare hoses in my trunk for just an occasion like this- you never know when you're going to get a run in a hose or a flat tire. It happens to the best of us._

Thankfully, Dean got the hint and strode forward to poke his head under Lola's hood (she was _not_ jealous) and discuss the problem with the Suit.

Five minutes later, the problem was fixed and Lola was starting up, though she sounded on the verge of tears. _I can't thank you for this enough, seriously, you saved me so much time and embarrassment and just...how can I ever repay you?_.

Baby rumbled back. "Oh, honey, it was my pleasure to see you again. But if you want to thank me, let's make a date. Next time we meet, we can ditch the humans and go for a drive. Somewhere as pretty as you."

Lola's paint turned a deeper red in the moonlight as she drove off, Feds safely inside again, and Baby? Well, she was sad to see her leave, but didn't really mind watching her go.

 

She was parked underneath the Avengers Tower while Dean and Castiel tried to con their way inside, to get information on a witch in Stark's R & D department. There were a good number of gorgeous cars down there, cocky Mustangs and smarmy Ferraris who tried to woo her with their horsepower and fancy electronics. She wasn't much impressed. In the corner, though, she saw a familiar looking bumper.

_Lola?_

***  
Tony watched the progress of the Winchesters on the security cameras as JARVIS allowed them past the checkpoints. The human guards were easy enough to fool, but they were just a red herring to the real security. Searching for their prints had gotten Agent calling him up and warning him off calling the FBI (like he would), but that only piqued his curiosity. He stalled the elevator (okay, that was just for fun) and glanced down at their car in his garage.

Their car which was no longer there.

"Jarvis, pull up security footage from the public parking levels and send it back five minutes." Tony watched, awestruck, as the sweet Impala pulled smoothly out of the garage alongside Phil's corvette.

"Oh, Agent's gonna kill me." He dialed Coulson's room. "Hey, Agent? Your car's got a girlfriend. No, not joking, watch this footage."


End file.
